


First Snow

by QueenNutHouse



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fun, Gen, Snow, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight, What Have I Done, Winter, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNutHouse/pseuds/QueenNutHouse
Summary: The first snow upon Camelot, snowmen, chaos and dragging a large knight into the antics.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon (Merlin) & Original Female Character(s), Knights of the Round Table & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Percival (Merlin) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	First Snow

Flakes fluttered softly upon the ground creating blankets of white upon grassy land, the castle glistened with snowflakes bright as Camelot became quite the sight.  
Warm hands settled on Talia’s shoulder, shaking her gently and yet persistently.   
"Hey, wake up."   
Talia's eyes scrunched up as she fisted away the sleepy dust; a groan slipped past her lips as she pulled herself up, sitting against the pillows on the bed.   
"Matthew, it's not even light outside," she moaned, watching as her enforcer backed up, allowing her space. He was buzzing like a toddler hyper on sweets.   
"Guess what!?" He asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet, unable to stand still.   
"What?" She muttered, stretching out the kinks in her muscles as her arms rose above her head.   
"Look outside!" He all but shouted, dragging Talia from her bed, leaving the warm cocoon of blankets to stand and be dragged towards the window.   
"I'm so not awake for this," she rolled her eyes, shivering as her bare feet touched the cold floor. With her arms crossed, she watched as Matthew thrust the curtains open.   
The sight that greeted her was one of beauty-- Camelot was surrounded by sparkling, crisp, white snow; rooftops glowed like angels in the fall, turrets dripped icicles that sparkled with pride, and streets below dusted white like a picturestic Christmas card in the moonlight.  
Talia stood speechless at the view before her as she stepped closer to the window.   
"Matthew, do you wanna build a snowman?" She whispered, turning in time to watch him punch the air in excitement.   
"Yes!"   
Creeping down the halls of Camelot at two in the morning was easier said than done.   
Most of the occupants of the castle would be sleeping with their fires roaring, warming souls and body, yet here were two inhabitants wrapped warmly in their usual 'knightly' garbs with cloaks of winter warm wool seeking out away from the warmth.   
"Shhh" Talia hissed as they snuck passed Gwaine's chambers and by Percival’s room.   
"I am!" Matthew hissed, glancing behind, only to trip over the knight's boots standing outside the door and sprawl on the floor.  
Face palming herself, she quickly scrambled to grab her brother in blood as he groaned on the floor.   
The chamber door opened with panic as Percival stood rooted at the door.   
Both Talia and Matthew looked up, gulping like children sneaking around the house.   
"What are you two up to?!" The knight hissed, helping Matthew stand, checking his friend for injury.   
"Snow," Matthew winced, massaging his sore palms from the impact on the stone floor.   
"Seriously?"   
"Yep," Matthew’s excitement returned as Talia grinned, leaning on the wall.   
"It's freezing. Both of you should be sleeping." The knight scolded the two like a parent would. Rolling her eyes, Talia pulled her cloak closer to her body.   
"Percival it's the first snow, the rules are simple. One must build a snowman," Talia explained as Matthew nodded once again, resembling an excited child.   
"Wanna join us?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at the knight as Talia wondered just how she got dragged into this adventure at two in the morning.   
Percival sighed heavily, crossing his large, well-built arms, staring at the two. "I might as well, just to stop you two from doing something crazy."   
"Too late for that one," Talia smirked cheekily, watching Percival retreat back into his chambers to change into warmer clothing.  
The cold air took breaths away as the guards looked questioningly at the three exiting the castle.   
Their footfalls crunched underfoot as the snow compounded below them; drifts of soft snow slowly floated down, landing on their cloaks.   
They found themselves on the training grounds, the snow touching just below their knees.   
Talia thanked the knee-high boots she wore as she shivered slightly; her cowhide gloves were pulled quickly on as she glanced at Matthew.   
He stood rooted on the spot, head held high, resembling a baby bird as he tried to catch snowflakes on his tongue.   
She glanced at Percival, who grinned over at her.   
"Oh, he's done worse," she shrugged before grasping Matthew’s wrist, pulling him towards the centre of grounds. "Come on, snowman time."  
Percival shook his head in wonder as Talia found herself giggling while Matthew threw himself down upon the snow-covered ground. His arms flapped up and down and legs side to side.   
"What is he doing?" Percival asked, frowning as Talia glanced over.   
"Snow angel," she shrugged before following her friend in his antics.  
Percival stared in amazement as to how childlike the two before him, as though they had never seen as much snow, before concluding that maybe they hadn't.   
As their creations were complete, Talia sat up on the cold grass, holding out her hand.   
Percival instantly grasped it, pulling her up, allowing the girl to study her creation. "Well that's better than I expected," she reasoned as the knight helped Matthew to his feet next. "Yep, your turn Percival."  
"Oh, no thanks," he shook his head, frowning at the twin grins of mischief before him.   
"Oh, you soooo don't have a choice," Talia smirked before throwing her full weight at the taller, broader man. "Timber!"   
Matthew sniggered as the knight hit the snow, sending the crisp powder around him.   
Talia was quick to scramble to her feet, ducking an impromptu snowball, courtesy of the knight on the ground. "Start flapping like a fish, let's see that angel!" She sniggered, leaning into Matthew for warmth.

"Three little angels,  
All dressed in white,  
Trying to get to heaven  
On the end of a kite.  
The kite it broke,  
And then they all fell.  
Instead of going to heaven,  
They all went to…" Talia sang underneath her breath as she pulled some snow together, packing it close as she rolled it around, creating a snowball..   
"Two little angels,  
All dressed in white,  
Trying to get to heaven  
On the end of a kite.  
The kite it broke,  
And then they all fell.  
Instead of going to heaven  
They all went to," Matthew continued, grinning at Talia as he followed her actions before glancing at Percival, who frowned.   
"One little angel,  
All dressed in white,  
Trying to get to heaven  
On the end of a kite.  
The kite it broke,  
And then he fell.  
Instead of going to heaven  
He went to?" He finished, trying to copy their rhyme as he pulled the snow high, patting it down hard, creating the body of the snowman before beginning another.   
"Three little devils,  
All dressed in red,  
Trying to get to heaven  
On the end of a thread.  
The thread it broke  
And then they all fell.  
Instead of going to heaven  
They all went to," Matthew sang as he lifted the snowman head into its body, grinning as he set it level.   
"How does it finish?" Percival asked as he looked over his shoulder towards Talia.   
The girl stood, brushing off the snow from her gloved hands, as her breath condensated in the air like steam on a train.   
She looked up at the falling snow landing softly around them, her voice soft and thoughtful as though lost in a memory.  
"Two little devils,  
All dressed in red,  
Trying to get to heaven  
On the end of a thread.  
The thread it broke  
And then they all fell.  
Instead of going to heaven  
They all went to...

One little devil,  
All dressed in red,  
Trying to get to heaven  
On the end of a thread.  
The thread it broke  
And then he fell.  
Instead of going to heaven  
He went to...

Now don't get excited,  
Don't lose your head.  
Instead of going to heaven  
They all went to bed!"   
Talia sniggered, looking to Percival, shrugging at the knight. "Just something we used to sing on winter days whilst perfecting our snow skills."   
Percival stood back from the second snowman body, allowing Talia to set her snow-created head upon it.   
"I like it," he nodded as Talia smiled up at the knight.   
"Balin taught me the first day I saw snow," she smiled at the memory before huffing softly.   
"Then let us honour his memory with snowmen," Percival grinned toothily as he began to create a third...

"Galium aparine, it's hot," Talia grinned as Matthew passed a steaming cup to her.   
Both sat together, snuggled in the blankets before the fire, their shoulders touching as they leaned into one another.   
"I love snow days," he muttered as he leaned back.   
"Snow in Camelot seems magical," she sighed, sipping the warm stickle bud coffee.   
"That it does, and it’s so worth the numb fingers," Matthew snickered, looking at his partner in crime.   
"Ha, I don't think Percival would agree," Talia argued as a smirk crossed her face, still mentally envisioning the snowball fight.   
"Aye that was a good shot," Matthew grinned as Talia rolled her eyes.   
"How was I supposed to know it would go down his back?!"   
The sun slowly rose over Camelot, the magical white powder still settled on the grounds.   
It settled thick and fast, covering footsteps of three souls, landing in the indentation of snow angels upon the grass, seemingly enlightening their angelicness.  
White powder covered tracks of hand ploughed snow, settling around a training ground of snowmen in different shapes and sizes.   
Yet Arthur would awaken to stare at the training field of almost thirty snowmen, frowning as he would wonder out of curiosity what the hell had happened whilst three souls slept in warm beds.


End file.
